


Hidden in The Shelves

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Oliver catches Ginny in the Erotica section.





	Hidden in The Shelves

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ginny Weasley slipped into Flourish and Blotts and glanced around the shop. She scanned the crowd, making sure she didn’t recognize anyone, and then walked quickly to the back of the store. She strolled casually down the aisle until she reached the section simply labeled ‘Adult’. She set her basket down on the shelves and began to scan the titles. She sighed as she picked up One hundred and One Ways to Pleasure Yourself. It was a shame, really—that she was fantasizing about the one man who thought she was still twelve. His image danced before through her mind and she couldn’t suppress the strong surge of desire that flooded her body.

“Ginny Weasley—in the adult section—my, you have grown up.”

His voice was low, rough, and his brogue more pronounced. She spun around to find him mere inches from her body, and her hand fluttered to her chest.

“Oliver Wood, you prat. You scared me.”

He lifted his hand to touch a lock of the hair that spilled over her shoulder and she forced herself not to tremble. She was forced to look away from him, her eyes darted nervously to her basket, and she took a step backwards. She found herself trapped between him and the bookshelves. He raised his eyebrow at her and chuckled.

“Do I make you nervous?”

She couldn’t respond. Little darts of pleasure shot through her as he trailed his fingers down her arm. He pressed his body against hers and she fought the urge to rub against him. He slid his hand into the basket and began sorting through the books she had placed there, reading the titles out loud.

“One Thousand Nights of Pleasure,” he said softly. “Hmmm, interesting choice.”

She felt his other hand sliding up her thigh to the edge of her skirt. He drew little circles with his thumb and her she let her head fall back against the shelf.

“Sixty-Nine Ways to Tease Him into Submission,” he whispered, meeting her eyes. “Hasn’t anyone told you it’s not nice to tease?”

His hand slid higher up her leg, trailing fire across her thigh, and they moaned in unison when he pressed his hand firmly against her damp knickers. He was wreaking havoc on her senses. She finally gave into the urge to touch him and worked two of the buttons on his shirt free. She shifted her hips against his hand and slid her hand inside his shirt to touch him. His chest was muscular and hard—years of Quidditch had definitely done Oliver good. She raked her nails across his nipple and smiled up at him when it hardened.

His eyes were locked on hers and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could wait…she’d been waiting a long time for this moment…she wanted to taste him, to feel his mouth pressed against hers, his tongue thrusting between her parted lips, and she moaned when he slid his finger under the elastic of her knickers.

“One hundred and One Spells to Intensify Your Orgasm by Hermione Weasley,” he growled, dragging his finger across her clit, “I bet I could intensify your orgasm without a spell.”

“Prove it!”

She pulled his head down and pressed her lips to his, darting her tongue past his parted lips to duel with his, and she moaned as he slid his finger inside her. His thumb was brushing her clit, driving her wild, and she panted against his lips.

She wanted to touch him, to feel him throbbing in her hand, and she cupped him through his trousers. He was hard…so hard… and the need to have him inside her was quickly becoming more than she could stand.

He thrust another finger inside her and she moaned softly. Her hands worked the buttons on his trousers loose and she slid her hand past his boxers to run up and down his length. Silk over steel was the only comparison she could make. Her hips were thrusting in time with his fingers and he moaned as she circled her fingers around his tip.

“I want to fuck you,” she breathed into his ear, “then later—I want to take you in my mouth and slid up and down your cock until you come screaming my name.”

“Fuck, Ginny!”

His hands pushed hers out of the way, he hiked up her robes, and then he was lifting her. He pushed her more firmly against the shelves and thrust inside her. He lowered her slowly until he was buried firmly inside her.

She clenched her muscles around him and he began pistoning into her. She held on to his shoulders, using them as leverage, and bit her lip to keep from crying out his name.

“Fuck, you feel good!” He growled into her ear. “I’ve been dreaming about this for weeks.”

He was thrusting blindly into her and she moaned softly.

“Harder…fuck me harder…” She panted as he nipped her ear.

He complied immediately and she let her head fall back against the books. She could feel the tension building a tight knot in her stomach. His hands clenched at her hips. She tightened her legs around his waist and dug her fingernails into his shoulders as stars exploded behind her eyes. He claimed her lips, muffling her cry, and shuddered against her.

The stood there trembling for several long moments, exchanging short kisses, and finally he leaned back and looked at her.

“I’ve been wanting you for a while,” he said softly, “but this wasn’t what I had planned.”

“It was wonderful. God, Oliver I’ve never come so hard.”

He pulled out of her slowly and she couldn’t help but miss the feeling of him inside her. He smirked at her and helped her adjust her clothes before fastening his trousers.

“So was I right? About intensifying your pleasure?”

“I give you full marks. Do you want to know why I was buying these books?”

She entwined her arms around his waist and began trailing kisses up his neck to his ear. She nibbled on his earlobe for a moment, enjoying the shivers that ran up and down his body. She could feel him hardening against her stomach and she reveled in the power she had over him.

“Tell me, Ginny,” he growled. “Tell me why.”

“I was going to do my best to seduce you tonight at Fred and George’s flat, tease you until you were mad with desire, and then make love to you until you couldn’t move.”

She heard him groan and smiled against his neck.

“Let’s get out of here and I’ll let you try.”

He was pulling her toward the register and she left the basket sitting on the shelf. He stopped abruptly and turned to give her one of his brilliant smiles. It was a smile full of promise, the look in his eyes was feral, and she shivered at the thought of what the night might bring.

“Grab the basket,” he said softly.


End file.
